deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashe vs. Flameslinger
Flaming.jpg|Flameslinger Versus.png|versus Ashe OriginalSkin.jpg|Ashe Brought to you by JackytheJack as his third death battle, the two elemental archers will duke it out in the arena. Can Ashe handle the heat or will Flameslinger be doused out for good? Introduction Wiz: When it comes to the elements, there are many ways to control them in a fictional world, such as using your mind to bend them to your will, or becoming one with the element itself. Boomstick: But for some people, they just harness that element into a couple of arrows and shoot at people. Simplicity at its finest. Wiz: Such can be said about Ashe, the warmother of Avarosa, Boomstick: And Flameslinger, the blind fire archer from Skylanders! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to examine their weapons, armor and skills to find who would win a death battle! Ashe Play Freljord Wiz: In the world of Runeterra, the Freljord is known as a region which is harsh and unforgiving, a frozen land that is only a few would chose to live in. Those who live in the Freljord are seen as warriors, growing up being trained to fight and survive the harsh wilderness. Boomstick: Though, the Freljorn doesn't have one single nation that owns it. There's a bunch of tiny tribes that kind of work together but not really, and they all have different ideas on how things should be ruled. ' Wiz: Well, they did have a queen at some point, a queen by the name of Avarosa, though she would later be killed by her sister, the ice witch Lissandra, which made the realm break apart and split into the tribes they are now. '''Boomstick: A cold hearted witch. Just like ex-wife number five. ' Wiz: Rulers of the tribes came and gone, but one of them was destined to change the fate of the Freljord for the better, one girl who had the title of leader thrust upon her, and that girl, was Ashe. "Take a good look, it's the last you'll get." Champion Info: '' Name: Ashe Title: Queen of the Avarosan Relationship: Married to Tryndamere Height: 5'9, 1.75 meters. Weight: 145 pounds, 65.7 kg, Wiz: Growing up, Ashe was always the kind of girl that would exceed expectations. She had many ideas for what her tribe was to become, and she was smart enough to pull it off, as well. Instead of going to war with other tribes, she'd unite them with peace. '''Boomstick: Though, most of the old tribesmen liked the idea of killing one another, so they decided to kill Ashe so they didn't have to stop killing one another. Doesn't really sound like a great plan. ' Wiz: Well, thankfully their plan was foiled. Ashe was guided by a mysterious hawk spirit which lead her to the tomb of the old queen Avarosa, who was actually the ancestor of Ashe. Ashe had found the bow that was buried with Avarosa and then proceeded to use it to...well, kill all the people who tried to get rid of her. 'Boomstick: I mean, what else do you expect her to do, Wiz? Point it threateningly? You gotta use some of that power! Besides, her killing everyone who wanted to kill her earned the respect of everyone in her tribe, which she then renamed to the Avarosan, after the former queen. Bit on the nose if you ask me. ' Wiz: Under her rule, Avarosa grew to a size it never had before under any other ruler, and she was viewed as a very efficient ruler, in fact. She was even able to make alliances with the barbarians, marrying the barbarian Tryndamere in a political action. 'Boomstick: Though, eventually the tribes would all be thrown into a civil war, but it's nothing she can't handle. ' 'Powers and abilities: ' *Ice bow and arrows: Arrows that hit slow enemies temporarily, and arrows are generated from the cold aura she generates. *Volley: Ashe shoots nine arrows at once in a cone area in front of her, hitting anyone in her path and slowing all who hit *Hawkshot: Ashe sends out a hawk spirit which scouts the battlefield for her. She can see through the eyes of the hawk for a short period of time. *Enchanted Crystal Arrow: Fires a giant arrow which stuns whoever is in the area for a few seconds. Wiz: She's certainly strong enough to handle a civil war. Her skills and weapons are very useful in combat, such as her bow, with arrows made of pure ice. When these arrows hit an enemy, they slow down for a short duration of time. 'Boomstick: And with each time she hits someone she builds up a focus. This focus stacks and she's can collect four at the time. once she gets four, she can activate her attack, Flurry, which allows her to just spam arrows at her opponent, causing all of her to slow down. And she doesn't run out of those things, either. ' Wiz: That's right. Ashe's arrows are made from the cold itself, and considering she generates a cold aura herself, after equipping her bow, she basically has an unlimited supply, provided by the air around her. All she has to do is stay cold. '''Boomstick: And even heating her up doesn't stop the cold, apparently. She's been set on fire many times in the league, and her bow can still shoot. I'm...not sure how that works. ' Wiz: It's best not to think about it right now, Boomstick. In other news, Ashe also has an ability called Volley, which sends out nine arrows in a cone in front of her. These all apply slow, and the cooldown radius is low, which means she'll probably have another one prepared before you even know it. '''Boomstick: She also has a hawk spirit that she can summon at any time, and go out to scout the battlefield. She can apparently see through the eyes of the eagle or something because she can sense the path it's traveled and where it stops for a couple of seconds, which is useful, but the real cherry on top of the frozen arrow split sundae is her Enchanted Crystal Arrow. Being her ultimate, of course, it has a cool name, and of course, it shoots out a giant ass arrow. ' Wiz: Which no archer should realistically be able to shoot anyways, considering the size of that thing when compared to Ashe. Though, either way, when she hits a champion with this arrow, they stay stunned for one to three seconds, depending on how long the arrow traveled. 'Boomstick: A big ass arrow with a really painful side effect if it hits ya. What's there not to love? ' Wiz: What about her weaknesses, which are brutally obvious after fighting her for only a few minutes. One of her main problems is that she's slow, and can't exactly put distance between her and her opponent. '''Weaknesses: *Not fast enough to get out of range *No defensive spells *Particularly squishy in hand to hand combat *If ultimate misses, it can be devastating *Fire can melt her arrows if hot enough Boomstick: Yeah, and not only that but Ashe isn't really useful when it comes to close quarters combat. She doesn't have anything to really protect her, and the most she could really do is slow someone and hope she can run away fast enough. ''' Wiz: And on top of that, if someone's fire is hot enough, it could melt her arrows entirely, leaving her without any way of hurting them. While this isn't prevalent in the game, it is safe to assume that if something is hot enough, it can melt her arrows. '''Boomstick: And even with these flaws, Ashe is one 'cold-hearted' archer that won't be afraid to give you the cold shoulder, or the even deadlier cold arrow. ' ''"Do not confuse mercy for weakness." Flameslinger Skylander's Intro Music Begin Skylander's Intro Music Wiz: The world of Skylands is interesting, to say the least, filled with colorful characters and species such as dragons, anthropomorphic fish, weird bird creatures, and undead warriors. It's safe to say that there are few things in this world that are considered normal, but it can be agreed on that the most normal and familiar creatures in this world are the elves. 'Boomstick: Mostly living in the forests, elves are known to have a bit of a spark in their eyes, some fiery determination or creativity that keeps them going. Though, sometimes there are elves that aren't so much born with a spark in their eyes, but a whole bonfire of determination and skill. ' Wiz: The most prevalent of these elves are the two playable elves in Skylanders, Stealth Elf, the ninja of the Skylander team, as efficient as she is deadly- 'Boomstick: And Flamslinger, the elven archer with enough fire arrows to turn any of his opponents into a nice, fiery shishkebab. ' "Let the flames begin!" '' Lava Lakes Railway Wiz: Born in the forests, like all of the other elves like him, Flameslinger is one of the best archers in the entirety of Skylands. He's so good at it, that he can go through entire missions wearing a blindfold, and not only see where he's going, but also kill countless enemies, speeding through entire armies and leaving no survivors. '''Boomstick: While that's impressive and all, his great aim and ruthlessness are just the tip of the iceberg for what this elf man can do. First of all, let's talk about his eyes. You know how we said he had a bonfire in his eyes instead of a spark? We may have been hamming it up for Stealth Elf, but not for Flameslinger. ' Wiz: According to legend, Flameslinger's eyes literally have fire in their sockets, and because of this, he can actually use fire to see, which is useful for scouting a location, and it's incredibly convenient when your main weapon of attacking is fire arrows. 'Powers and abilities: ' *Fire sight: Can see using the fire he shoots and any flames around him *Super Speed: Granted by his magical boots *Bow and Arrow: Made from gold, lights arrows on fire, gifted by a fire spirit along with his boots. Can send down a rain of fire arrows from the sky. Arrows can also be explosive and leave a path of burning napalm where they land. *Path of Flames: Can run so fast he leaves flames in his wake. If the flames make a circle, they go up in a pillar of flames. 'Boomstick: Being able to literally see where your arrows landed is useful, not only for picking them up afterwards, but then you know where you gotta aim if you miss. Though, not like he does that often. He doesn't wear that blindfold for show. He's so confident in himself that he doesn't need sight to aim. ' Wiz: And that's just his archery skills. We haven't even touched on his speed, which can easily outmatch most of his allies, and with his boots, which were said to be given to him by a fire spirit he rescued, allows him to go lightning speeds. Keep in mind that lightning moves at 220,000 when traveling down from a cloud, and 220,000,000 miles when traveling back up to the clouds on it's return, so Flameslinger can move at incredibly fast speeds if he feels up to it. '''Boomstick: And if that wasn't enough, apparently if he runs in a 'circle', the ground just explodes into a pillar of flames, burning anything that's unlucky enough to get in his way. This guy will run circles around you, and kill you while doing it. Wiz: And while his fire arrows are impressive, he can turn them into explosive projectiles, and dip them in napalm to leave a patch of burning napalm on the ground once it lands. Anyone stepping in this is sure to burn up quickly. Boomstick: Flameslinger is definitely not someone you want to lose his cool, but despite all of his amazing abilities, he has his weaknesses like anyone else. ' '''Weaknesses: ' *Water can douse him out completely. *Has no way of close quarters combat. *Confidence can get the best of him. *With no fire around he is completely blind. Wiz: One of these obvious weaknesses would be water, of course. If you happen to douse out Flameslinger completely, his attacks aren't going to work, and he wouldn't even be able to see, considering he can only see using fire. 'Boomstick: And it's not like he's planning on taking that blindfold off anytime soon. He's too prideful to take it off and show that he has things that throw him a little off course. Get rid of his fire and he's a sitting duck. ' Wiz: And get close to him and he doesn't have many ways to fight. Not only would he not be skilled in hand to hand combat, but his bow is made out of gold, a very weak material. It's possible to break it with enough force, or at least dent it, and a dented arrow is not a useful one. 'Boomstick: Weaknesses aside, Flameslinger isn't the kind of guy you want to tick off. A pretty hot-headed elf with a fiery temper and a kick ass bow. Flameslinger is one great Skylander. ' ''"Looks like you learned the burn!" '' Pre-Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! '''Boomstick: It's time for a death battle! 'Death Battle!' Play Tales of the Rift It was a cold, icy day out in the Freljord, though it wasn't like the temperature was different from any other day. For the entirety of the year, the region known as the Freljord was a barren wasteland of ice and snow. Only the strong survive here, and even then only barely. It takes a true test of character to survive in here for a month, let alone your entire life like Ashe has before. Ashe had been going on a scouting mission on her own. In reality, a queen should have no right to do something like that, to put herself in such danger and have the possibility to be ambushed or killed, especially with a civil war currently raging on. Though, Ashe had been filled with an urge to head out. She's fought in the league hundreds upon hundreds of times before. How dangerous could a little scouting mission be? Though, before she could take another step forward, a flaming arrow had flew forward and hit the ground in front of her foot. Her entire body tensed up as her bow appeared in her hands. The cold surface of the bow bit at the palm of her hands as she aimed in the direction that arrow had flew from. "Oh, sorry about that, miss!" Ashe spotted some odd, green skinned creature running towards her. He was several feet away, and holding a boy made of solid gold. Looked like a very fragile weapon. Should be an easy fight, if it truly came to that. "I needed to see where I was going. I use fire to see, so...kinda have to shoot to know where I'm going." "See through fire? Yes, what a believable tale that is." She's heard of some ridiculous things before, but having someone who could see through fire sounded like complete nonsense. "And the arrow just so happened to land at my feet, yes?" "Well, maybe I did that one on purpose. Heard you coming by and I wanted to get your attention." The elf let out a chuckle and put a hand to the back of his head. "I mean, you seem like you know you're way around here, so I was wondering if you-" "Stop trying to trick me, green one." In an instant, an arrow had formed form the surrounding cold air, already nocked into her bow. Ashe drew the string back and aimed it at the elf before he could get any closer. "I'm not falling for any of your lies. Now, tell me who you are, and who sent you here, and maybe I'll let you leave alive." "Who sent me? Uh, some summoner." Flameslinger had looked up to the sky with a confused expression before looking back towards the ice lady. "Hey, listen, I don't wanna hurt ya, alright? I just want some answers, so how about we-" "A summoner sent you?" Ashe asked with a questioning tone in her voice. She pulled the bowstring back further and took a deep breath. "Then you're clearly here to challenge me. Draw your bow, green one. We shall do battle." FIGHT! "Hey, lady, I already said I wasn't going to fight you. Come on, let's just-" Flameslinger was cut off when an arrow flew directly towards him, becoming planted deep in his chest. He stumbled backward and brought a hand to the arrow. He closed his grip around the wooden projectile, and it suddenly erupted into flames, melting into water in an instant. "You're fire will not be enough to melt my spirit, green one," Ashe yelled out as she shot another arrow in Flameslinger's direction, and as she shot arrow after arrow she began to move backwards. She needed distance between herself and the other archer if she was planning to win a fight such as this. "I will extinguish your flame." "Oh, you don't know what you're dealing with!" Flameslinger easily dodged the arrows coming his way without even breaking a sweat. With a smug grin, he nocked an arrow and aimed his bow in the matter of a second before letting go of the drawstring. A flaming arrow was sent soaring through the air, directly at Ashe. Before it could hit the queen, however, Ashe had drew back another arrow and released, sending it directly into the path of the other arrow. They collided in midair and the flaming arrow exploded upon collision. Ashe didn't even falter and instead began to fire arrow after arrow towards her opponent, a steely look of determination on her face, her blue eyes sending out a gaze as cold as ice. Flameslinger walked casually, being able to just barely avoid the arrows flying towards him, and he was able to counter with some arrows of his own, though his arrows didn't have any more luck hitting Ashe than hers had hitting Flameslinger. It seemed like they were at a standstill for a moment, but Flameslinger was sure to put an end to that. "So, I don't got time for you right now, lady. I'm gonna end this quickly, alright?" Shortly after speaking, Flameslinger had suddenly broke into a sprint. Moving faster than what Ashe's eye could process, Flameslinger charged towards her and punched her dead in the stomach at full force. Ashe's eyes had widened and she doubled over for a moment as she tried to process what just happened. By the time she could register the archer's speed, she had already been pounced on and knocked to the ground. Barely a second later she started getting pelted with arrows. One in her side, one in her arm, and one in her leg. The ice queen let out a scream of pain as she forced herself back up to her feet. Alright, he was quick. She was going to have to hit him to actually slow him down, but...it shouldn't be too difficult. "It's going to take more than speed to best me, archer," Ashe said with a defiant tone before pushing herself up to a kneeling position, drawing her bow and firing. A volley of nine arrows flew out of her bow and spread out in an area in front of her. There was a scream of pain and Flameslinger had suddenly come into view. He had been slowed, two arrows embedded in his side, and he was clutching his hand to the arrows with a grimace of pain. Ashe took no chances and rushed towards her opponent. Flameslinger looked in the direction of Ashe, ready to get into a fist fight again, but he was surprised when a bright blue, transparent hawk came flying towards him. He gasps and braced himself for impact, though...it didn't hit him. It simply passed through him. Flameslinger let his body relaxed and took a moment to glance in the direction the hawk had flown to, but by the time he looked back, Ashe was upon him. "I'll make this quick!" Ashe shouted as she took her bow and began to slam it against the elf's body, hitting him in the chest, abdomen, and in the side, on occasion hitting the arrows already embedded in the elf's side and forcing them to plunge deeper into the elf's flesh. All Flameslinger could do was put his bow up in a vain attempt to stop the attacks, but Ashe would continue to strike, only this time hitting Flameslinger's bow instead of the elf itself. With every attack from the ice queen, Flameslinger's golden bow would dent, caving in on itself. One hit...two hits...three... By the time the attacks had ceased, Flameslinger saw that his bow was completely mangled, bent and caved in on itself. It was completely ruined, and there was no way he could use it anytime soon. He let out a gasp. "My bow! You broke my bow!" "That's not the only thing I'll break!" Ashe then swung her bow upward, hitting Flameslinger in the chin and knocking him into the air. Once he was in the air, she sent another volley his way. The force of three of the arrows piercing into him kept him in the air and gave Ashe just enough time to cast her ultimate. A giant crystalized arrow had appeared nocked into the bow. Within a second, Ashe had aimed it and fired. It hit Flameslinger dead on and kept flying into the distance, sending Flameslinger with it. Ashe smiled as she watched the elf soar into the distance. She chuckled and walked away. "You just don't mess with royalty." Though, she couldn't revel in her victory for long. There was suddenly the sound of some loud explosion, and she felt a sudden warm wind blow behind her. She spun around and saw a giant pillar of flame shooting up into the sky, lighting up the sky and melting the snow around its base. Ashe took a single step back before suddenly being hit in the stomach by an unseen force. "No! It's not possible!" That was all Ashe was able to shout out before she was hit with another attack. This one on the side. Then in the chest, then the stomach again. She could feel her bones breaking with each attack. She could barely even register what was happening. At some point her knees were knocked out from underneath her and she fell to the ground, a bruised and broken heap that was once a queen. Ashe stared off into the distance as the only thing she could see was a trail of flames beginning to circle around her. This was it. This was where a queen dies. "I failed you, Freljord. I'm sorry..." The circle of flames was finished, and a sudden pillar of fire exploded upward, engulfing her in the flames. Ashe let out an ear piercing screech as the flames burned her alive, the ice bow of Avarosa melting in her very hands. The flames burnt off her flesh, and by the time the pillar disappeared, all that was left of the former queen was a skeleton. Flameslinger stopped in front of the char remains and looked down at his handiwork, arms crossed over his chest. A small grin spread across his face. "You see? I'm the best archer. Don't you forget it." K.O! The final scenes show Ashe's charred skeleton disintegrate into ashes by the passing wind, while Flameslinger runs to get his bow repaired. Outcome Boomstick: Hey, Ashe really lived up to her name there at the end! Now she's just ashes! Wiz: Ashe was very outmatched in this fight. Yes, both combatants are excellent archers, and it's possible they could keep each other at long range for a long time, but Flameslinger just has the better skill set. 'Boomstick: Not to mention that Flameslinger literally moves as fast as lightning. Yeah, Ashe's arrows can slow Flameslinger down, but you have to hit the guy first before you can slow him down, and good luck hitting lightning. ' Wiz: Correct. Ashe has dealt with fast champions before in the League, but nothing as fast as Flameslinger, and on top of that, even when she made Flameslinger's bow unusable, he still had a way to kill her. His fiery pillars were more than enough to kill Ashe, and she would be too slow to even try and stop him. 'Boomstick: And in the end, the deciding factors were the elements. Fire beats ice, and Flameslinger could probably melt all of Ashes arrows before they even got close to him. In the end, the fight was decided when Ashe lost her cool. ' Wiz: The winner is Flameslinger. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"LOL vs Skylanders themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Bow and Arrow battles Category:'Fire vs Ice' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Jackythejack Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card